That's What I'm Here For
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Rekka] Even though Eliwood can't cry about it anymore, it still hurts to the point where all he can do is stare into space all day long. And his best friend is by his side through it all, because that's what he's there for. Implied HectorxEliwood.


**That's What I'm Here For**

Nils hadn't said a word in the days that followed Ninian's death. He mostly sat and stared at the wall in his catatonic state. He didn't move, talk, or eat, and when he _did_ speak, it was to ask where his dear sister was, and no one knew how to answer or what to say.

Eliwood, though not as bad as Nils, was shut up in his room and barely seen. Lyn often noticed Hector would enter Eliwood's room and not come back for what seemed like hours on end in the darkened room. Lyn decided it would be best to leave them be, and told everyone to not disturb them. Marcus and Isadora were understandably worried about him and kept him out of battle, even though Eliwood often insisted otherwise. Lowen was fussing over the fact that Lord Eliwood hadn't eaten in a few days, or at least he hadn't taken more than a few bites before excusing himself.

Eliwood took Ninian's death the hardest simply because he thought he was responsible for it, even though Hector had told him over and over that Durandal possessed him, controlled him; Eliwood wouldn't hear it, though, insisting it was his fault, that he take the blame, and no amount of persuasion from the young lord of Ostia would change his mind. Hector eventually stopped trying to convince him otherwise and just held him, comforted him, and listened when Eliwood talked.

Eliwood had once overheard Marcus and Isadora talking about how "Lord Eliwood needs time to heal," and "he hasn't been able to grieve due to having no time," when in fact he _did_ have the time but decided it could wait. Of course, that was when Lord Elbert died, which seemed like forever ago. He had practically lost it when Ninian passed away to the point where Hector ended up restraining the hysterical red head.

Eliwood had grieved for them both, but it didn't make him feel any better.  
He was sitting up against the wall, staring out into the darkness, at an imaginary point on the wall in front of him. His head was against Hector's shoulder; Hector had his arm wrapped around Eliwood's shoulder, pulling him close.  
"I'll be able to fight tomorrow," Eliwood said, slicing through the silence, his voice hoard from him rarely using it.  
"Eliwood," Hector said, "it's been a week since this happened. You're not ready to fight yet." Eliwood shifted and sighed.  
"I'm tired of not doing anything. I'm tired of crying. I just want this whole thing over and done with."  
"Your grieving won't just come one day and go away the next, Eliwood."  
Eliwood snuggled against the axeman.  
"But crying won't bring Ninian _back_." His statement echoed through his mind, over and over. _Ninian won't come back_.

"You're emotionally drained. You need time to--"  
"Hector," Eliwood said, cutting his friend off, "I'll be fine. I'm not a child anymore."  
Hector leaned his head against Eliwood's.  
"I know you're not. But you've never experienced the hardships war brings. You've never faced death before."  
There was a lull in the conversation, and Eliwood disentangled himself from Hector, stood up, and stretched.  
"It would have happened sooner or later," Eliwood said. "It's our nature to hate and kill, you know."  
Hector scoffed.  
"You sound so morbid, Eliwood. It's not like you."

Eliwood sighed again.  
"I just...I just want..." Hector could tell Eliwood was on the brink of tears again, so he stood up, walked over to him, and wrapped his arms around him again.  
"What do you want, Eli?" Hector whispered, leaning his head on the red head's shoulder.  
"...I want Ninian back, Hector... I want everyone who died to come back."  
Eliwood turned around and embraced the axeman, and he responded in kind.  
"I know you do, Eliwood, and I swear if I could I would."  
"I know you would," Eliwood replied, his voice just above a whisper. "You would do anything for me."  
"That's what friends are for, Eliwood."

They stayed like that for a while in silence.  
"It's okay to cry, Eliwood. There's nothing to be embarrassed of or anything, you know."  
Eliwood looked up at him and frowned.  
"I can't cry anymore. I try to, but nothing happens. I just kind of...sit there." He sighed again.  
"Marcus and Isadora are worried sick, you know," Hector said, hugging Eliwood tighter. "You're going to have Marcus have grey hair by the time he's forty, you know."  
"I know. I wish they wouldn't worry so much, though. I'll be fine. After all, I _do_ have you."  
"Huh," Hector remarked, "you sure you don't want someone better like Lyn or someone? I'm just a big ol' meanie after all."

Eliwood gave him a weird look.  
"Well, that's what Lyn said after I tried talking to Florina."  
Eliwood shook his head.  
"I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Hector. Especially now." Hector smiled and ruffled Eliwood's hair.  
"That's what I'm here for, Eliwood. That's what I'm here for."

- - -

**Author's Notes:** So, what did you think? I actually like this; I think it's cute. Feedback is welcome and appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and its characters are property of Intelligent Systems/Nintendo. I don't own it, and I wrote this story out of pure love for Fire Emblem. I'm not making any money off of it.


End file.
